psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu.
Snowy wstała dzisiaj wcześniej niż zwykle. Zobaczyła ,że wszystkie inne pieski jeszcze śpią. Postanowiła ,że zobaczy czy Ryder jeszcze śpi. Snowy:Ryder ,Ryder jesteś tu? Ryder'a nie było. Suczka w pierwszej chwili pomyślała ,że pewnie poszedł do Kate ,jednak przypomniała sobie ,że ona wyjechała do Niemczech.Zobaczyła ,że jego tablet leży na stoliku. Snowy postanowiła obudzić wszystkie pieski. Snowy:Pieski ,pieski Ryder zginął! Amy:Och Snowy pewnie poszedł do Kate. Snowy:Właśnie ,że nie! Przecież ona dwa dni temu wyjechała. Savannah:Pewnie majstruje coś przy swoim kładzie. Snowy:Ach nikt mnie nie słucha! Chcecie to śpijcie ,ja idę szukać Ryder'a! Ben:Snowy poczekaj ,idę z tobą. Snowy:Dziękuję Ben. Pieski poszły szukać Ryder'a. Obeszły całą bazę wszystkie budy piesków a Ryder'a nie było. Wtedy Ben zobaczył ,że ktoś wychodzi z Lasu. Ben:Snowy to Ryder był w lesie! Snowy:Auuu! Ben i Snowy pobiegli w stronę Ryder'a. Kiedy byli już metr przed Ryder'em zatrzymali się. Ryder:Pieski co wy robicie tu tak wcześnie? Snowy:Szukaliśmy cie. Wtedy zza krzaków wyskoczyła Suczka. Ryder:Pieski poznajcie Hope ,znalazłem ją w lesie ,będzie leśniczką. Snowy i Ben:Heej Hope. Hope:Witajcie. Ryder: Jak tylko pieski się obudzą zorganizujemy oficjalne przyjęcie Hope do Psiego Patrolu. Teraz pokarzcie Hope bazę. Snowy:Dobrze Ryder ,Hope idziemy. Hope:Dobrze jestem taka podekscytowana. Ben:Nie tylko ty. Pieski poszły obejrzeć bazę. W tym czasie Gray i Victoria obudzili się. Gray:Szczeniaki jeszcze śpią? Victoria:Tak ,a tak wogóle to gdzie Ben i Snowy? Gray:Nie wiem ,może poszli gdzieś sie przejść. Victoria:Możliwe ,chodżmy cos zjeść. W tym czasie Hope Ben i Snowy jechali windą na górę bazy. Hope:Wow tu jest tak excellemment. Ben i Snowy:Hmm? Hope:Och przepraszam ,wspaniale. Wiecie wcześniej mieszkałam we Francji ,cięszko mi jest przyzwyczic sie do innego języka. Ben:Aaaa ,wiesz co znamy kogos kto pochodzi z Francji. Hope:Naprawdę?! Snowy:Tak ale teraz pewnie śpi. Victoria i Gray jedzą śniadanie. Podchodzą do nich Amy i Clif. Clif:Morzemy się przyłączyć? Gray:Pewnie. Niedługo po tym jak Ben i Snowy pokazali Hope Baze wstała reszta piesków. Ryder:Pieski po śniadaniu prośiłbym abyście zebrali sie koło sceny. Viggo:Hmm ciekawe po co? Astro:Może chce nam przekazać cos ważnego tak jak...Firma produkująca chrupki zostaje zamknięta. Wszystkie Pieski:Hahahahaha! Po śniadaniu tak jak Ryder kazął wszystkie pieski zebrały się koło sceny. Ryder:A zatem pieski chciałbym przedstawić nowego członka psiego patrolu. Aurora:Ciekawe kto to? Sage:Pewnie to jakis piesek. Viggo:Pff to będzie na bank suczka! Sage:Chciałbyś! Aurora:Chłopaki! Nie możecie chociaż raz przestac sie kłócić. Nie wiem nawet o co wam chodzi!. Viggo:Chyba wiesz... Aurora:Co? Viggo:Nie nic... Ryder:Pieski prosze o ciszę przedstawiam wam...Hope! Viggo:Zgadłem! Aurora:Ach! Idę sie przesiąść do Kaiden'a! Sage:Widzisz co narobiłeś?!. Ryder:Hope będzie leśniczką. A oto jej odznaka! Hope była przeszczęśliwa tak jak pieski. W końu Suczka dostała swoją odznakę. Hope:Bardzo mi miło! Ryder:Pieski teraz możecie pobawic się z Hope. Victoria:Witaj Hopejestem Victoria a to mój mąż Gray i szczeniaki Mufin Scott i Scotty. Hope:Miło mi was poznać. Skipper;Witaj Hope w Psim Patrolu. Hope:Dzięki! Pieski przedstawiły się Hope. W końcu nastał wieczór. Hope jeszcze nie miała budy. Eco:Hej Hope nie masz gdzie spać? Hope:Nie Ryder powiedział ,że dopiero jutro otzrmymam swój pojazd. Eco:Chcesz morzesz przenocowac u mnie ,ja jestem ekologiem. Hope:O super, dzięki!. Nastał Ranek. Ryder rozmawiał z Kate przez tableta. Wtedy zadzwoniła Farmerka Yumi. Farmerka Yumi:Ryder! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! W nocy jakieś zwierze przestraszyło Owce świnki i Betinę, Jesiie mówiła ,że to chyba wilk. Niestety została podebtana przez zwierzęta. Ryder:Nie ma problemu ,którego nierozwiążemy! Pieski zbiórka w bazie! Pieski:Ryder wzywa! Marshall i Max kończyli śniadanie. Max wbiegł normalnie do windy jednak Marshall wbiegł z miską pełną karmy. Skye:Marshall! Marshall:Ooops! Marsahll zjadł wszystkie chrupki wyłapując je w powietrzu. Savannah:Niezły Refleks! Pieski:Hahahahhaahhaaha! Chase;Jetsesmy gotowi do akcji Ryder! Ryder:Pieski zwierzęta farmerki Yumi uciekły z zagrody! Prawdopodobnie uciekły w głąb lasu! Do tej akcji potrzebuje! Hope! Hope:Auuu pierwsza misja! Ryder:Z powodu iż nie masz jeszcze pojazdu pojedziesz razem z Eco do lasu aby odnależć zwierzęta. Pommoga wam Kaiden i Victor! Hope:Tam gdzie las ,jest i Hope! Kaiden:Raz dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja!. Eco:Nigdy nie jest , daleko , żeby być Eco! Victor:Victor,znajdzie trop!(Nie wiedziałam co mówi Victor dlatego wymyśliłam mam nadzieje ,że Julczydlo nie będzie miała nic przeciwko). Ryder:Youmi mówiła też ,że Jessie potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Youki to twoja działka! Youki:Zawsze gotowa by nieść pomoc! Ryder:Psi Patrol Rusza do akcji! Pieski dojechały na farmę. Eco ,Hope ,Victor i Kaiden wyruszyli prosto w strone lasu. Youki została aby opatrzeć Jessie. Youki:Jessie cos cie boli? Jessie:Łapa i głowa. Youki:Dobrze na głowe dam okład a łape zdensyfekuje i owinę w bandaż. W tym czasie Kaiden znalazł trop. Kaiden:Ruf ,Fuf Gogle! Hmm to ślady Betiny! Hope Eco Victor znalazłem slady Betiny! Hope:Dobrze ja i Eco szukamy świnek. Eco:Hmm czuje je! W lewo! Hope:OK! W tym czasie Victor znalzł owce i pojechał na farmę Yumi aby je ,,oddać" Kaiden:Betina! Wracamy do domu! Kaiden wrócił razem z betiną na Farmę. Hope:Czuje je! Eco:Ja też to tam! Eco pobiegł razem z Hope niestety wpadł do błota tak myślał. Eco:Achh nie moge wyjść. Ale błoto. Hope:Hmm to nie błoto! To ruchome piaski!. Eco:Ale z kąd rychome pisaki w lesie? Hope:Nie wiem nie ruszaj się bo bardziej cie wciągnął!. Eco:Spróbuje wyjść. Eco zaczął ,,miotać"się na wszystkie strony za jakies kilka sekun było widać tylko jego dwie przednie łapy i głowię. Hope:Eco! Hope szybko wzieła gałąź i przybliżyła do Eco. Hope:Eco łap. Za chwile Eco został wyciągnięty przez Hope. Eco:Rety Hope dziękuje ci gdyby nie ty pewnie by mnie wciągnęło! Hope:Karzdy by tak zrobił. Wtedy podbiegły do piesków świnki. Eco i Hope przywieżli je na farmę gdzie czekał cały psi patrol. Ryder:Prosze farmerko Yumi oto twoje zwierzęta. Farmerka Yumi:Dziękuję wam. Eco:Ja bym chciał podziękować Hope ,która uratowała mnie z ruchomych piasków. Hope:Nie ma sprawy. Pieski zaczęły skandowac:Hope! Hope! Ryder:Jakie dobre z was pieski! Koniec Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Farmerką Yumi Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:KeylaLps Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami